


A Scent Too Sweet To Miss

by spyropurple



Series: Whispers of the Owl Wraith [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All sorts of biting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff, Forgive me if I get the details wrong, Inspired by many Alpha/Beta/Omega fanfictions, Is this sinful? Lmao, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of hunting, Missionary Position, Mostly love bites, Self-Insert, Smut, This is my first one that's like that, Werewolf!Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: Your first heat hits you outta nowhere and your dear mate Gabriel was coming home soon, how long would you last before your delicious scent finds their way into Gabriel's nostrils?





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up in an unbearable sweat and an intense tingly feeling in your groin.

A desire to be filled...

You had wondered if this had something to do with you being an Omega, Gabriel once said.

Except you would of been prepared if you actually paid attention to it, but it just came out of nowhere it seems.

Your very first time going into heat, but Gabriel is out hunting for tonight.

You moaned softly as the feeling in your quivering cunt grew more intense and slick with your own sweet juices.

" _Gabriel....please hurry up..._ " You whispered to yourself.

The heat was starting to become uncomfortable at this point, maybe a cold shower will help out?

You picked out some light clothing before you jumped into the shower, something breathable for your searing body.

 

The cold water runs down your bothered body, it was beginning to cool down finally.

You let out a soft sigh, being relieved of your issue.

 

Or so you thought.

 

You could feel your body warming up quickly, and the slick running down your tender thighs.

"A-Ah... _shit_." You cursed as you tossed your clothing to the side, putting them on would be a waste of time.

You quickly walked back to the bedroom and stopped in your tracks.

Somehow you could pick up Gabe's scent, particularly from his strewn clothing that remained on the floor. (That he should of put away himself)

His scent smelt like the woods, and his favorite cologne that you got him last year.

You imagined how much better it would be to get the main source of it instead.

 

You picked up his shirt and inhaled his scent deeply, overloading your senses and making you dangerously needy for him.

The slick between your legs was even more apparent, you could hear little droplets fall to the floor as you let his musk envelope you in a lust filled haze.

You needed more of his clothing, more of it to get off to.

Pairs of clothing littered the floor as you laid on top of them, a makeshift nest it seems.

 

Little gasps and puffs of air escaped your needy lips as you pumped your two fingers in and out of your cunt, your little bead swollen with pleasure.

You wanted to wait for Gabe to return, but he was taking a tad bit too long with his hunting.

A sharp, shameless moan ruptures from your mouth as you cum all over your fingers and your nest.

This would have to suffice for a bit...

 

* * *

 

_-10 minutes pass-_

 

The nocturnal wildlife stirs as a howl pierces the night, the howl of your lover.

Gabriel is home! (Finally)

You stilled your shaking hand as you smiled at the sound of his howling, he must of had a successful hunt this time.

He called out to you at the front door, letting you know he had returned.

" _Princesa_ , I do hope you're awake after all this time-" He stopped as he sniffed the air, his mouth beginning to salivate as he was picking up your heat.

He climbed the stairs with haste, Gabriel needed to see how you were holding up. (and other things)

The door flung open and he was greeted with an amazing sight of your slick fingers still plunged into your oozing cunt.

" _C_ _ariño_....you finally started your heat so soon?" He licked his chops as he continued to eye your entire being, he wasn't sure how long he would last before dining on your pussy.

 

"I-I....I need your help.... _please_...help me Gabriel...!" You begged, no matter how many times you've made yourself cum, it just wasn't enough.

"You want me to knot your needy pussy? Tell me how much you need it...." He snarled with lust as he inched closer, watching how the tone of his voice was enough to make your cunt drip again.

"I need it as much as I need you...! I've missed you tonight...wanted you in bed with me again....holding me tight..." You huffed slightly, your pleasure not helping out with you talking.

" _I need my wolf... **my mate**._" You whispered softly, Gabriel's eyes full blown with that last sentence, his heart filled with pride.

"I will knot you and make everyone know you...are... _mine, mi amor._ " You didn't even register that his hardness was out as the two of you were talking.

His snout was inches away from your pussy, taking in your lovely scent.

 

He pulls away your hand, effortlessly pulling your fingers out of your hole.

Each lick to your hand just wanted to make you cum for him, but you'd hold on for him....just a bit longer.

Gabriel dives into your pussy with his skilled tongue, you cried out to him on how good it felt and he sped up his ministrations.

You gently scratched behind his ear as he continued, your eyes glued onto your dear Gabriel, your hips jerked a bit from over stimulation.

He stops for a moment and looks you dead in the eyes, making sure you watch him lick the slick off of his hungry maw.

The sight of it making you gasp and shudder, _goodness gracious, he looked gorgeous when he does that..._

 

With one last lick, he's off of you and spreads your legs a bit wider.

His dark brown fur barely being lit by the moonlight that shone through your window was enough to make you sigh.

He stares at you lovingly for what seems like an eternity, until his cock prods your oozing lips.

The face you were making was twisted with total pleasure, a face to put pornstars to shame.

Gabriel would have to make sure you make that face often.

 

Inch by inch, his cock slowly enters you, this has been the first time you've been fucked by your werewolf boyfriend like this.

He always came back home human, he wasn't sure how you'd react to a big bad wolf coming home at night.

You were glad you caught him one time to see his beautiful fluffy self.

 

Your pussy felt so full by the time you snapped out of your cloudy thoughts, his juicy cock throbbed slightly as it was being squeezed by your walls.

He groaned at the feeling of it, felt like it was too long since he was balls deep in your guts.

" _Fuuck...Princesa,_ you know how to squeeze my cock just right~" He cooed, the obscene noises your pussy was making when he snapped his hips was music to your ears.

"You must of been waiting so long for me to come home...my poor girl..." He thrusts harder, nothing but broken moans were coming out of you this time.

Gabriel knew you weren't going to last any longer, he knew you were tired too.

 

And so was he.

 

Your mouth was slightly ajar as you could feel his knot swell, not even he could resist your delicious pussy.

"Beg for my knot....and I'll give it to you, _Princesa_...I know you can do it." He smirked.

You rapidly nodded and begged for him "Give me your knot! _please,please,please!"_ you frantically begged.

With a couple hard thrusting, he shoves his knot deep into your quivering cunt, letting out a howl and emptying himself into you.

Thick ropy strands of cum trickle into you as your orgasm continues to clench around his spent cock.

He gently takes you in his strong arms and slowly leans back onto the floor with you on top of him.

 

Gabriel stroked your back as you took a moment to come down from your sexual high.

"You've taken my knot so well, _Princesa_...you make me proud." He licked your cheek gently in affection.

You stroked his chest gently and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Gabe..." You chuckled.

The two of you laid there for a moment before you spoke up again.

  
"...Will there be more of this tomorrow?" You asked as you drew little lazy circles on his chest with your finger.

Gabriel grinds his hips in response to your question, making you moan softly.

" _Ohh..._ I-I'll take that as a yes." You couldn't help but grin.

"It will be more than once, _mi amor_ , I'll make sure of it." He promised.

 

If you weren't sore now, you definitely will be tomorrow...

  
_And so on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this fic so far, I've never written something like this before with mating cycles and whatnot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise.

Yesterday night, you had mated with your dear Werewolf, Gabe.

And he promised more nights like that would happen again.

You absolutely loved taking him in like that, how his knot stretched you deliciously.

Now you were waiting for nightfall, Gabe said he would skip a day of hunting and let you see him transform.

Just thinking about it makes you rub your thighs together, so close, so close to getting his knot again.

 

You take a quick shower, making sure to keep yourself cool while you were at it too.

Being in heat makes it hard to do so sometimes, the shower would only give you a brief moment of cooldown until you rapidly heat up again.

You made sure you wore a light nightgown too, it's perfect for hot nights like these.

...And then there's the unbearable summer heat adding onto it.

How the hell does your fluffy Gabe keep himself cool this easily?

 

As you were walking out of the shower, Gabe was already on the bed with nothing but his black boxer briefs.

Although....he was looking different right now.

His warm brown eyes were starting to take on a crimson tone, his body hair more apparent and thick, his ears were more pointed as well.

Before you knew it, Gabe finishes his transformation, leaving you in awe.

He bared his teeth slightly, you were sure these types of transformation must of been painful on his entire body.

 

Gabe eyes the curves on your body, your nightgown showing off your beautiful form.

Just looking at you made him palm his crotch slightly, and watching him made you rub your thighs together.

"Mi amor...I take it I did not mark you last time?" He asked and you nodded right away.

"Come here...and I shall mark you...as mine, no one else would dare to do so." You walked to him with out a second thought.

 

But your mind was too busy thinking about his knot and him marking you.

 

He switches places with you, and gently rolls up a bit of your nightgown, to see that your panties are moist with slick.

Before you could do anything, he tears off your panties, making you gasp slightly at how sudden it was.

He dines on your delicious pussy, making sure to abuse your clit with his tongue.

It was driving you wild, you just couldn't stop moaning.

Gabriel stopped for a moment and nips your inner thighs, making sure to mark your lower area first.

 

He smirked at you for a moment before going back to eating you out.

You weren't sure how long he has been going on with it, but after your third orgasm, you had to push him off of you.

Gabriel stopped and chuckled at how weakly you pushed his snout back.

You took a moment to catch a breath but that moment was briefly ruined by Gabe flipping you over onto your stomach, _not that you were complaining._

 

You felt your lover's cock prodding your entrance for a moment, taking a glance at him, he was waiting for your permission.

A nod was all he needed and a gentle push.

Eyes rolled back and a shuddering moan escaped from your lips as he pushed his way into you.

He started off with hard thrusts before he leaned down to your neck, he bites down and leaves his mark on you.

It made you groan with slight pain but with pleasure also, he licked it slightly before returning to his hard thrusting.

 

You gripped the sheets tightly and moaned constantly with each thrust, your walls fluttering as always.

He knew you were gonna cum soon, and after all those orgasms earlier, he would make sure you would rest for a couple days afterwards.

"Cum for me, my dear mate...and I will knot you once more!" He growled slightly behind your ear, his precum dripping into your cunt and his knot swelling swiftly.

"A-Ahh~!" You moaned loudly, your walls were viciously milking him at this point, there was no way he couldn't cum when they were like this.

Gabriel snarls as he empties himself into you, his knot locking the juices inside of you made you shutter slightly.

 

Fatigue washes over, but before you could close your eyes, you hear your lover's voice for a moment.

"I will clean you up mi amor, just rest for now." He licked your love bite before moving you into a comfortable position with him still inside of you.

You hummed in approval and Gabe smiled at that.

 

You were so happy he kept his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this chapter cause I forgot to add some kinky biting, and well, a lot of you guys liked the first chapter!


End file.
